


A Ghost's Utopia

by bedman_orochi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedman_orochi/pseuds/bedman_orochi
Summary: In a small island of Japan, a girl reveals a hidden secret when she enters a path that leads to a mysterious gap in the woods. She learned from the unusual experience that it was a place where ghosts make beautiful music and have a happy, peaceful time. Now to this day, the government wants to take down the gap to develop another factory. Can the girl be able to convince the town and ghosts to harmonize together in order to face the government in a civilized trial? ((Warning: There are theories that may lead to Sacred 6+1 spoilers within the story.))





	

Far away in a small island known as Hashima, there lived a small town before everything was abandoned. The folks there were all middle-class and perfectly healthy because of their good profits and factories. This was a common place where young Nene lived for her whole childhood.  
This very day was one of the warmest, since it was the beginning of the summer solstice. Nene knew this means that she could travel to school on her bicycle again; She loves to ride on bikes. Riding bikes in Hashima during the summer was nice and smooth for the average bike rider. As she quickly rose from bed, she starts to get ready to head out. "Bye, mom! Bye, dad!", she shouts as she prepares to pedal her way to the street.  
Passing by the local markets and centers of the town, Nene has arrived to the public high school of Hashima. As a third year, days in school can go very quick; Nene's classes were rather quick, but also quite interesting. She always has friends in her classes to walk with next class to next. To this very day, was the first day she ever encountered the most popular kid in her school; Kyosuke Yamato. He was very intelligent and talented, but he speaks very little. How did she get to meet a guy, one might say? Well, when walking with a friend, they have seen him playing on a piano. Nene asked, with no nerve,"So, you know how to play the piano?"  
Not expecting a reply, she was surprised when he said,"Not really; My music teacher asked me to help her choir group for an upcoming concert because of a sick member." As a normal conversation ended suddenly, the two proceeded on with the day. After she walked her friends home, Nene was off to her own until she has spotted an unusual path. She has never seen it before, and decided to take it, thinking it was a shortcut. The path itself was bright aside from all the tress in the way.


End file.
